Midnight
by MissAmber89
Summary: This is a twist where instead of Bella fighting for Edward, a human Alice is fighting for a vampire Jasper. Cynthia, Alice's sister is in here as well. With a few twists and a slightly different plot due to Alice's powers, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I never thought about how my life would end, but I was happy that it would end with me in the place of someone I love.

It is not like in the books where my life flashes before my eyes right before death's hand grips me. I think about him. I think about his smile, his hair and his eyes. He loves me unconditionally and I know that I will always love him.

He is getting closer, the video camera still in his hands.

This is my end.

Chapter One

I stare at the grassy hills of Clermont. I would miss Florida a lot. The sunshine, humidity, beaches, the sand between my toes. But my mom, Sarah, says she wants me to be able to settle somewhere whiles her and her new husband, Steven, travel around the country trying to find him a football team to join.

I am happy for them and wish them the best of luck. In the mean time I get to move in with my real dad, John. He lives in the opposite than what I am used to. Forks. It is in Washington and is rainy, wet, cold, and dreary. The forests are grand and magnificent, but it is not me.

I place the same fake smile on my face that is starting to feel real as my mother looks down at me.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can stay here." She said half-heartedly and stole a glance over at Steven who was loading the last of the luggage into the green ford. Her hazel eyes were full of love and regret when she looked back at me. The wind blew her wavy brown hair into her face and she brushed it behind her ears.

"No, mom. Go! Be happy and don't worry. I will be fine." I kissed her on the cheek, having to stand on my tip toes to reach her. I was sort of short but I didn't mind.

"Besides, she has me!" My little sister Cynthia chimed in. She bounced over and landed beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. Even though she was younger than me by 16 months, she was two inches taller than me. I had short blackish-brown hair while she had long dark brown hair that was jet straight. I envied her hair sometimes.

Mom sighs before hugging me and my sister tightly.

"Come on! We have to get there soon if we want to catch the plane!" Steven shouted from the car. I grabbed my purse and ran over to the car and hopped in the back with Cynthia while my mom got in front.

I haven't seen my dad for a little over a year now. I used to see him every summer up until I was twelve and I got into ballet and Cynthia got into ice skating. I loved ballet, how it made me feel and the costumes I got to wear. Being short was only a slight disadvantage.

But since I was moving to Forks, I sadly had to say goodbye to ballet. The grand total population of Forks was 4,500 and everyone knew everyone since birth. I will admit I was sort of anxious to see my dad and I knew he was dying to see me and Cynthia.

The plane ride was uneventful besides being stuck in the middle between my sister and a sleeping grandma. I listened to my mp3 player the whole time and even dosed a couple times. We had a lay over in New Mexico, which was fun.

When we got our luggage and walked out to the arrivals, I saw my dad's police cruiser. He was sheriff of Forks, making him well known among everyone. I looked around the cruiser and finally spotted him behind the open trunk. I dropped my stuff off by the passenger's door and ran into his arms.

"Dad! I missed you!" I cried as I hugged him.

I heard him chuckle and awkwardly hug me back. He was never one to be overly emotional. But I managed to get something out of him.

"It's great to see you Als." He smiled. His hair was still its dark brown, slightly shaggy and a mustache was growing.

"You're getting old dad, I think I see a grey!" I mocked gasped and twirled to my luggage. I heard him sigh and I smiled.

Cynthia ran over with her luggage and punched my arm lightly.

"You left me! Daddy!" She ran over before I could retort and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you daddy!"

Dad smiled and did the same awkward hug. "I missed you too, Cyn."

Dad loves his nicknames for us. It was always Als and Cyn. We tried to change it at one point, but he just sort of stuck with the names so we let it go.

We loaded the luggage into the cruiser and headed for our new home. He still lived in the same house him and my mom bought back when they first got married; a two story tan house with two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and one bathroom. The attic was converted into a bedroom a few years ago since dad took the smaller bedroom and the bigger bedroom was still too small for me and my sister to both live in. She took the attic while I got the bedroom.

I was not really looking forward to the one bathroom thing, but I think I can manage. We pulled into the driveway and he told us to head in and he would get the bags. I made my way in and shook my head. Nothing had changed; the colors were all the same, the old beat up blue couch with a green arm chair sat in the front room with a 32 inch TV. The cabinets in the kitchen were a pale yellow with white counters and a four person table sat next to the big window. I went upstairs and saw that the only difference to my room was that my bed had purple covers.

My dad brought in my luggage. "I hope you like purple."

I smiled at him. "I love it dad." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before unpacking. He left me to it. He was never one to hover, one of the things I liked about him.

I missed Florida already. It was a dreary day out right now, clouds hanging low and the rain pattered against the roof. I let a tear escape my eye before wiping it away. No time to cry now, so much clothing to put away.

After I was done, I went up the pull down the ladder to my sister's room. It was bigger than my room but had sloping ceilings, making it hard to put some stuff on the sides. It had a little cut out with a window to look out of. She put a comfy chair there so she could read. Dad built her a closet so she could put her clothing in and a built in dresser since a real dresser wouldn't fit through the hole.

He bought her blue covers, same style. She loved blue and red while I loved purple and pink which was always a way to tell us apart.

"I miss home already." She said, voicing what I was already thinking. I nodded solemnly.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" She asked, looking up at me with her big dark chocolate eyes. I sighed. Her room had a full size bed but we would always sleep in it together if we were scared or lonely.

I nodded. "Let me get my pj's on."

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I started school tomorrow and felt uneasy. I knew I would stick out because everyone new everyone. And the branches from the tree by the window kept banging into the glass, making it harder to sleep.

I got maybe a whole three hours of sleep when my alarm woke me up. I always woke up a half an hour earlier than Cynthia because she took a shower in the morning too.

I headed to the shower and then brushed my teeth. I straightened my hair and then looked at myself in the mirror. I was sort of plain in my opinion. I was short with above the shoulder blackish-brown hair with milk chocolate brown eyes to match. My figure was small and looked sort of pixie like with pale skin, standing at 4 foot 10 inches. I was always out in the sun; I just didn't tan too easily.

I trudged down the stairs and made some toast. I didn't feel too well and blamed it on the weather. Dad had already left for work, leaving a note saying he would be home around 5.

I grabbed my dark pink backpack and headed out the door. Cynthia was soon behind me, slinging her light blue messenger bag over her shoulder.

It hit me then that we didn't have a mode of transportation. I sighed and started walking. Luckily it had stopped raining and thanked the stars.

I saw a flash in my mind and I saw a beat up old red truck with my dad handing the keys to me. I smiled to myself and kept walking.

"I know that look! You had a vision!" Cynthia exclaimed. I told her about the truck and she was half excited and half repulsed. She liked newer things.

I was used to these visions I got. I get them often, but they change often and most of the time is sort of fuzzy. At first I thought it was my imagination and then I thought I was crazy. I never told my mom about it though. I was happy to make her think I wasn't crazy. At least tomorrow I would have a car to drive to school.

Good thing we left so early. We got to the school in about 35 minutes and still had 20 minutes before first period started. I headed for the main office and was greeted by a plump red head with large glasses and pale blue eyes.

"You must be Mary Alice Brandon and you must be Cynthia Lynne Brandon." She said happily and started grabbing some papers.

"Please, just Alice." I said. I hated the name Mary. It is so common and makes me think of angels.

"Of course. Now Alice, here is your schedule and Cynthia here is yours. I need you both to get these sheets signed and then returned by the end of the day. Alice, your first class is in building B and Cynthia is in building E. Good luck." She turned to her computer and started typing.

I walked slowly out of the office and walked over to a bench to sit. Cynthia stood beside me and I then noticed what she was wearing. She had on an off the shoulder pale yellow dress shirt with silver butterflies fluttering up from one side to the other. Underneath she wore black leggings with silver strappy stilettos and silver and grey bangles on each arm. The sleeves of her shirt were billowy but cut off below her elbow. She adorned her neck and ears with big silver hoop earrings and a matching necklace. Her makeup was light with some silver eye shadow and black eyeliner. She was nearly as tiny framed as me, but had a little more curves than me.

"You look like you would get cold in that." I commented. She looked at what I was wearing; a pair of dark blue jeans with a blue vest over a tight white sweat-shirt with a pair of white ballerina slippers.

"I don't get that cold easily remember?" She smiled. I always thought she was so pretty and only wished I had her heart-shaped face and full lips and big eyes. Well, I liked my eyes, but my lips aren't as full as hers.

The bell signaled classes would start in ten minutes. I hugged my sister before departing.

"Good luck," we both said together and smiled.

I went to my first class. I had English with Mr. Branner. I walked in behind two other girls who chatted animatedly. I walked up to what I supposed was the teacher and handed him my paper.

"You must be Mary."

"Alice."

"Oh, Alice then. Here is a list of what we are working on and you can sit in the back." He handed me the paper and I headed for the back. I slipped my backpack off and set it on the floor.

A couple of people stared as the room started to fill. The bell rang and class started.

"Well class, we have our new student. Alice Brandon is now joining us." He gestured to the back and I felt my cheeks grow pink before waving nervously at the staring eyes.

"Now, class…"

He started talking about Shakespeare and I tuned out. I had already read Midsummer's Night Dream and even performed it in a ballet recital. I got to play Hermia. It was a lot of fun.

Thinking about ballet made me sad so I decided to tune back in and turned my attention back to the class.

After English I had French with Ms. Delacour followed by Geometry with Mr. Lawrence. I was actually kind of good at geometry. It's algebra that drives me crazy, but I manage to get it, barely. I had History with Mrs. Wood right before lunch.

As I entered the cafeteria, I ran into another girl who just left history with me. Her name was Angela I think. She smiled at me.

"Hey, your name is Alice right?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"You should come and sit with me."

I gladly accepted the invite and sat down at a table with her. A couple other people joined the table as the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. I pulled out an apple from my bag and began to eat it.

My sister walked through the doors and I waved to her. She waved back and pointed to two other girls she was standing by and mouthed "I am sitting with them." I gave her the thumbs up sign and looked back at my table.

"I'm Jessica." A pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said and the gestured to the next person. "That's Lauren, Mike and the one behind you is Eric.

I turned quickly before he could pull out my chair or something, but he just got in the chair next to me and smiled.

"Hey, you're Mary right?"

"Alice."

"Cool, I like that name better anyway. So, you liking it here?"

"I suppose." I answered before taking another bite of my apple. As I chewed I tuned out the group and looked over at the windows and stopped. The doors opened and two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in. One was big with massive muscles and short brown hair. Next to him was a curvy blonde with a beautiful face to match. Both wore expensive clothing that I wish I could have. The girl made me want to sink into the ground. I don't think I had any self-esteem left. As they walked away from the door, two others just as beautiful walked in. One was tall, with copper colored hair and a strong jaw. Next to him was a slightly shorter burgundy haired girl with wide eyes and a small heart shaped face. I then noticed that all four had the same amber colored eyes. I wonder if they are related. I went to turn to ask before my attention was captured by the next person who walked in.

He was gorgeous with a strong face, curly honey blonde hair and a well built body. It took everything in me to look away from him.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Them? Oh they are the Cullen's, Swan's and the Hale's. The big muscular brunette guy is Emmett Cullen and the blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale. The copper haired boy is Edward Cullen, Emmett's younger brother and next to him is Bella Swan. All of them are like… together." She whispered. I raised my eyebrow to her.

"I mean Emmett and Rosalie are a couple and Bella and Edward are a couple. And they _live_ together." She continued.

"They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, so they are not really related, Jessica." Angela added, looking at her pointedly.

"Who's the other blonde?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. But don't get your hopes up, apparently none of us here are good enough for him."

I bit my lip to hide a smile. He was gorgeous. I tried hard not to stare. I saw Edward nudge Jasper's arm and point in my table's direction. I immediately shot my eyes to the floor.

The bell for next period signaled and I departed from the table with everyone waving goodbye at me. I smiled and walked to my next class, Chemistry.

I was just in time due to having to find a bathroom and then find the class. Mr. Tanner, the Chemistry teacher, nodded at me. As I stepped into the room a fan blew my hair and I looked away from it. I saw Jasper sitting at a table and his eyes grew wide and he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and smelled my hand. I smelled like cherry blossoms, my favorite body spray. Mr. Tanner pointed to the chair next to Jasper and I timidly made my way over to the boy.

He looked over at me through the corner of his eyes and I tried conspicuously looking back. His hands were now under the table, gripping the bottom with so much force that it made _my _hands hurt. His tight position and black eyes scared me into silence the whole class and all I could think about was what I did wrong.

As the bell sounded he was up and out of the class faster than I thought was possible.

I don't know what I did, but I didn't like being treated like an enemy when I didn't do anything. I marched angrily to my last class, gym. I loved gym, if the unit was dance or gymnastics. But no, we were doing volleyball which always hurt my arms. I always hit it to the side and once I had actually hit someone in the face which was a total embarrassment.

I tried to stay towards the back and would move if it came at me. The team learned not to pass it to me and I greatly smiled at them. Some looked back like I was crazy, others completely understood.

At the end of the class, I headed back to the office and saw Jasper standing there so I stood behind him. He stiffened immediately after the door shut. He turned slowly and his angry black eyes rested on me. I felt so tiny and defenseless standing in front of him. He was so much taller than me and it intimidated me the way he glared at me.

"Mr. Hale, I am sorry but I can not move you to a different class this far into the semester. You are going to have to stay in Chemistry."

Jasper turned back to the receptionist and said something I didn't quiet catch before turning and marching past me. For a second he looked sort of sad or sorry but I brushed that away as I walked up to the lady and handed her the paper.

"Have a good first day?" She asked. I nodded, too confused and upset to answer.

She nodded and took the paper. "See you tomorrow."

So ended the first day of the new school and I already had an enemy.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The night after my first day of school, I slept uneasily. I kept having these dreams of Jasper driving at speeds over 100 mph down long winding roads. His face was tight, his jaw locked with dark circles under his black eyes. His eyes were the scariest part; they looked almost animal like, like a cheetah eyeing its prey from behind some bushes.

The most petrifying part was when he stopped the car and ran out into the woods at speeds far too fast for humans. The next part of this nightmare was in flashes. He jumped… a bear roared… lighting struck as it started to pour rain… his matted hair… blood dripping from his mouth…

I woke up screaming as a flash of lightening brightened my dark room and thunder struck. Beads of sweat ran down my face and neck and matted my clothing to my body. My breathing was heavy as my eyes darted around my room.

The door burst open and I screamed again as my sister dove into my bed and wrapped her arms around me. I had these episodes some nights where I will see a major accident or someone dying in what I thought was dreams but was really visions.

My eyes grew wide. Maybe that wasn't a dream…

Maybe it was real.

That thought scared me to tears and I wrapped my arms around my sister and cried into her shoulder as she stroked my back. She mumbled words of comfort into my ear and said everything would be alright; it was nothing that I could fix.

My dad stood at the doorway looking lost and worried. He took a step forward and I nodded at him.

"I'm fine, dad. Go back to bed. I just miss mom." I choked out.

He looked unsure for a moment before nodding back, mumbling something about calling if we needed him.

Cynthia pulled back as I began to shake.

"What happened, Al?" she asked, searching my eyes.

I looked down from her gaze, for once not wanting to discuss my visions.

"It… it was nothing. Really. I just miss mom." I repeated and looked up with a half-meaningful smile.

She looked unconvinced, but let it go.

"It will be ok, Al," she put a hand over my hand and laid down with me. "I am here for you."

I squeezed her hand before turning my eyes to the ceiling. What was that? Why did he have blood on him? Did he kill the bear? My eyes widened.

Did the bear kill him?

That thought was too much to bear so I shut my eyes and thought about something else, like ballet. Thinking about ballet always calmed me down, the tranquil music and the fluid movements. I pictured myself dancing to swan lake and soon fell asleep.

The next morning dad woke me and Cynthia up. He had a surprise; me and Cynthia looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, here you go. Welcome home." He opened the front door to reveal an old beat up red truck. "It isn't the most beautiful thing around, but I got it for real cheap. It had a new engine and a lot of new parts. It drives good too."

He pulled out the keys from his pocket and handed the keys over to me. "You can drive until Cyn gets her license."

Cyn's birthday is September 3rd while mine is March 18th. She turns 16 in one week and gets her permit. That was one of mom's ideas. She didn't like the fact that 15 and a half year olds could get their permit at that age. She believed that we should get our permit at 16 and get our license if we passed with an A+ in the class. I got mine easily, but my sister still wouldn't be able to drive with me since I'm not 18.

She made a pouting face as we headed back inside. I hopped into the shower as she made French toast for us.

When we pulled into the parking lot and hour later, we were one of the first students there. So she started reading "Macbeth," her English project while I kept my eyes out for Jasper.

As the parking lot started to fill, I started to loose hope. I didn't even know what his family drove to school! Just as I got out of the car, I saw a very nice looking silver Volvo enter the parking lot. That has to be them! No one else owns a car that nice in Forks.

My anticipation grew as the car parked. My heart pounded as I watched the doors open. Rosalie got our followed by Emmett from the front seats. I was now standing on my tip toes, the images of last nights visions fresh in my mind.

Bella got out followed by Edward…

But no Jasper…

My heart stopped. No. This couldn't be? Was the family here after he was attacked or maybe attacked a bear? Did they know?

I started walking towards the group, set on telling them… what? That I had visions and one of them was Jasper being mulled by a bear? That doesn't sound too sane now.

I chewed my lip and Edward looked over at me, straight at me. He looked sort of angry so did Rosalie. Bella turned to me then back to Edward. He walked off without her and walked over to me.

My eyes grew wide as she approached. I smoothed out my sweatshirt and checked to make sure I hadn't spilled any syrup on me.

She stopped in front of me and I had to stop from gawking. She was so beautiful with luscious burgundy-brown hair and porcelain skin with big dark golden eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something so I started.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I said and extended my hand. She looked down at it but didn't shake it.

"I am here to tell you that you should not be… messing with our family. Do not worry about Jasper, he is fine, just… ill." She said and I furrowed my brow.

"But.."

"No. Just please…" She said before turning and walking over to a waiting Edward.

My heart fell but I couldn't quite understand why. Jasper was fine, but the whole family was against me knowing them when I didn't even try to become friends with Jasper. He hated me and now the whole family hates me. My eyes started to water and I turned and ran back to the truck and got in. I turned the key, pushed the pedal, and headed out of the parking lot. I didn't care where I went, just somewhere away from here, away from these hateful people.

I was driving down a road now that seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on how I knew it. Finally I drove past a house and it clicked.

I stopped the truck and ran up to the door, knocking politely.

"Alice?" A voice sounded from behind me and I turned quickly.

"Jacob!"

"Alice!"

I threw myself into his arms and he twirled me in a circle before setting me back down. We were both laughing as he set me down.

"What… what are you doing here?" He asked, giving me a quick run down with his eyes.

"I moved in to my dad's with Cynthia." I said as I punched his arm. He had grown more, a good foot or so taller than me with is long black hair and tanned Indian skin.

"I missed you two. But shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, looking at my truck.

"Yah, bad day. What about you?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Oh, there is no school today for us; it's a teacher's holiday or something like that." He laughed and patted my head. I made a face and he laughed.

"You are still short." He said and I pretended to pout. He grabbed for me and I ran, laughing at him. We broke through some bushes and ended up on the reservation beach. I stopped and he stood beside me. I forgot how beautiful the beach was.

"I missed this place." I said before heading for the water.

Jacob walked beside me and we just walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"So what's new?" I asked, still looking at the waves rolling in.

"Hm. Well I found out our tribe are descendants of wolves." He said and glanced sideways at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yah. It was a long time ago. These people called the Cold Ones appeared, causing the main tribe men to transform into wolves to protect its people. About fifty years ago my great grandfather ran into a pack of the Cold Ones but they said they would not hurt them, that they only hunted animals. So they made a treaty with them. It apparently still holds true today."

His story gave me chills for some reason and I wrapped my arms around my small body.

"What are the Cold Ones."

"Vampires are the modern day word for them, and I suppose the wolves would be called werewolves."

I stopped walking for a moment as the information processed in my head. I just had visions last night where Jasper attacked a bear and had blood dripping down his chin. Does that mean… he is a vampire?

"I have to go now." I turned and ran back to my truck.

"Wait! Alice!" I heard him start to run after me, but I was quick and maneuvered more easily through the brush. I got into the truck and started it right as he broke through the trees.

"I will visit soon, I promise!" I yelled before taking off down the road.

I couldn't believe it. Could it really be true? Could the family be vampires? I have to do more research.

I stopped at the town's library, which held ten computers for use to the public. I hopped on one after getting a number and pulled up Google. I typed in vampires and tons of links appeared. I typed in the Cold Ones after vampires and the results narrowed.

Jacob's tribe, the Quileute Tribe, was a link and I clicked on it.

It told of stories of the Cold Ones and how they would kill the tribe members by consuming their blood. It told that they were pale skinned, cold to the touch, and hard like granite. They had red eyes and hyper senses but did not have fangs, just venom on their teeth that numbed the victim before they killed them.

I sat back in my chair and thought, Jasper's family definitely did not have red eyes, and maybe they weren't vampires. But Jacob did mention a family that ate off animals instead; maybe they had different colored eyes.

Time to run some tests, which required me to get up close to one of them.

I returned to school and said that I was late due to family issues and went to class.

It was now Friday and I had all but given up hope that Jasper would come back. I didn't have any more visions of him attacking bears, and his family ignored my existence. As more time passed, the more I thought about how ridiculous is would be for them to be vampires. I mean, vampires don't go out during the day and they don't go to school at that.

I had erased it from my mind until I entered the cafeteria for lunch that day.

"Hey, Jasper's back." Jessica said and my heart stopped. I turned and sure enough, he was sitting in his spot next to Edward. He looked over at me before looking back at the floor. I saw his lips moving as if he was talking to someone and I looked away.

My heart was in my throat now and I got out of the lunch line and sat down at the table. I kept my eyes on a page in a book and told everyone I had to read this by next period and they left me alone. But what I was doing was panicking. How could he leave for four days and suddenly reappear? Well, he could have been sick.

I glanced up and looked back down, no bandages or scars. So he wasn't mulled by a bear. I heard a loud booming laugh and looked up, along with a couple other students and saw Emmett was laughing. He was nudged by Rosalie who looked pissed off and everyone went back to eating. Jasper and his family then looked directly at me, their looks ranging from angry to scared.

I think I visibly paled because Angela looked at me worriedly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and got up just as the bell rang and headed for class. I walked in hurriedly, being the first one there and sat in my seat. I stared down at my book and placed my hands on my lap.

I heard the scraping of the chair next to me and looked over accidently.

There he was, but something was different. But what?

"Hi. I'm Jasper Hale." He spoke evenly, as if he was never angry at me. My jaw nearly dropped.

"E..excuse me?"

"I'm Jasper."

I was at a complete loss now. Did he hate me or not?

"Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I could have sworn I heard a bit of a western accent but that thought was immediately replaced.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked. His eyes, which were once black, were now a bright topaz color. He furrowed his brow at me.

"No. Why?"

"I remember your eyes being black when I first saw you." He shook his head. "Yes." He shook his head again. Right then the bell rang, which ended our argument. I wasn't going to drop it, I remember his black eyes glaring at me.

"Alright class, today we are continuing to work on moles, so with your partner I need you to complete this sheet and the first one done gets a prize!" He handed out the papers and we got to work. I had already done this and reached for the paper at the same time he did and our hands touched. We immediately pulled back. He was ice cold.

My mind was racing again as he grabbed the paper and started the first one. He pushed the paper to me and I looked down. He had such beautiful penmanship. I wrote down my answers to the second question and passed it back. I always liked my loopy writing, but now it seemed like a kindergarteners compared to his.

He completed the next one and passed it back.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" He asked, catching me off guard.

I was again at a loss for words, but this time because his voice actually registered. It was so calming and he was so handsome. I felt myself blushing at these thoughts and I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lip twitch up in a sort of smile.

I was now blushing rose pink and I knew it. He sort of tilted his head to the side as his eyes rested on my cheeks. I turned away before he looked into my eyes.

He finished the last problem before raising his hand.

"Done already?" The teacher walked over and grabbed the paper.

"Have you done this already?" Mr. Tanner asked and I nodded.

"Well, good job, both of you." He walked to the front of the class and I turned to Jasper.

"Do you hate me?" I blurted without thinking and immediately covered my mouth, eyes wide with terror.

I felt a wave of calm spread through me and relaxed. Where did that come from?

"I don't hate you. I'm… curious about you." He said slowly, as if chewing his words before saying them.

I still felt calm.

"I am curious about you too." I said as our eyes connected. I saw so much hurt, self-hatred, and curiosity buried in those topaz eyes.

"So why does your family stay away from everyone? Do we have cooties?" I asked jokingly and he laughed. It was like bells to my ears. He had the most amazing laugh and I found myself lost in its sound.

"No. We just are very protective of each other with being orphans."

"Yah, but the others seem to find… comfort in each other."

"Yes. Edward and Bella have been together since they met and when Emmett joined the group, it was an instant connection between him and Rosalie. Each couple has their quirks that compliment the other."

"But you are alone." I whispered and his eyes turned sad again. I instantly regretted my comment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." I said and put my hand on his. We didn't pull apart this time and he turned over our hands, tracing my blue veins that showed through my skin. My heart rate sped up and he pulled away.

"There is nothing to apologize over."

"I hurt you; I don't want to hurt you."

He looked shocked.

The bell rang then.

"I'll walk you to class." He said as he grabbed my books. I was shocked again, but it was pushed aside by the calmness that seemed to want to stay on the surface of my emotions.

We got quite of few looks from the other students as we walked.

"So, you seemed unhappy the other day." He started.

"I miss my mom." I blurted but found it hard to stop. "My sister, Cynthia, and I moved from Florida to here because my mom is traveling with my stepfather."

"Now you are upset." He concluded.

"I miss her so much. I miss the warm weather and the sun and the cool breeze and beautiful waters. It is pretty magnificent here, but it's just not the same…" I looked down at the floor as the tears threatened to spill over again. I hadn't actually gotten to cry yet and now it just seemed to want to come out.

He stopped walking and stepped in front of me. He set the books down on the floor before encircling me in a hug. I was a mixture between wanting to cry, hyperventilate, and remain calm. I ended up hugging him back and crying into his chest.

The sadness beat the other two emotions. But I didn't miss the fact that he was hard as stone, as if his muscles were marble. But for some reason, he comforted me; I felt right being in his arms. I felt like I might be…

In love.

That's when I got a vision.

Jasper was walking beside me, looking down at me as I twirled and stopped in front of a mirror and saw my eyes. They were the same topaz as his. Then it jumped to us stepping out into the sun and… it looked like we had a ton of glitter on. Then it jumped to me spotting a deer and chasing it and jumping on it, sinking my teeth into its skin.

As I returned to the present I was hyperventilating now. I pushed away from him and he looked worried and confused.

"You… you are a…" I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Say nothing. Wait." I heard a male voice mutter into my ear. I nodded eyes wide with freight. Jasper was still in front of me, but now seemed stressed. He turned and the guy behind me nudged me forward so I followed. We walked out into the forest. And he stopped.

"Alice, I know you know what we are." I turned to see Edward. "Go ahead."

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"Say it out loud."

"V… vampire." I said.

"Are you afraid?" He asked. I stopped to think for a moment.

In my vision I saw Jasper and me together. I saw us happy. I saw him happy with the hurt and anger out of his eyes. I thought about my future and what I didn't know. What were they exactly?

But did I care?

"No."

I decided in a split second that I was completely, irrevocably, and indefinitely in love with Jasper Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own twilight or its characters.

I have no reviews yet which makes me sad. Reviews are what makes me continue to write. Please review!

Chapter Three

It was hard to concentrate during gym. I just sat in the back and didn't pay attention while the teacher explained the rules and directions on how to play basketball.

They were vampires, actual vampires. I was still trying to register that and get over the fact that in less than one hour I had found myself completely in love with this man that I did not know. Did I love him because I saw us so happy together in my vision or did I love him because I am infatuated with him?

Maybe I wasn't in love with him, maybe I should get to know him better.

As we got changed out of our uniforms, I found my heart racing as I tried not to fall over putting my pants on. 'Calm down' I told myself over and over.

As I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, I found myself looking around for him. And there he was, leaning against the wall looking more like a Greek god than a high school student. I tried to control my breathing as I walked over to him.

He looked down at me with a serious expression on his face and I tried not to melt. I wanted to push the corners of his mouth up into a smile but resisted.

"We need to talk." He stated and my heart fell. This could not be good. He grabbed my hand as we walked to my truck. My sister was waiting there beside it and her jaw dropped as she saw us approaching. I put my finger to my lips as I passed her. I pulled my keys out and Jasper took them before opening the passenger's door for my sister and me. I got in and moved over as she got in and he shut the door. He walked around to the other side and my sister took that moment to ask questions.

"What's going on?" She whispered quickly.

"I'll explain later." I whispered back as his door opened. He got in and started up the car.

"Seat belt." I told him and he smirked and put it on. He pulled out of the spot smoothly and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where do you live?" He asked. Well as least he wasn't some creepy stalker.

"Turn right at this light and drive three lights before turning into that neighborhood. Sixth house will be mine." I said as I felt Cynthia nudge me. I shrugged my shoulders and the car went silent.

He pulled into the driveway and Cynthia got out, expecting me as well. I looked at Jasper who shook his head.

"I put some hamburger into the fridge this morning, grab the hamburger helper and make it ok? I will be back later." I begged with my eyes to go and she rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Fine, but you owe me."

I smiled and nodded before she shut the door.

He pulled out and drove off.

"What would you owe her?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing, she doesn't really like to cook, she is more of a baker. So I have to make her favorite dish tomorrow." I replied.

"And that is?"

"Baked garlic and parmesan chicken with broccoli casserole and steamed cheesy cauliflower and freshly baked garlic bread. Oh and her favorite drink, homemade lemonade." I replied.

"You can cook?" He asked, looking over at me in awe.

"I get it after my grandma. Neither of my parents can cook so I took it upon myself to learn correctly." I replied and grabbed his chin and pushed it back toward the road.

He looked shocked before furrowing his brow.

"You know what I have to talk to you about and yet you are so calm." He said curiously.

I swallowed before continuing.

"I.. I haven't quite processed everything. I have so many questions that I want answered." I looked at him and saw him nod.

He pulled up into a dirt path and got out of the car. He walked over to my door and opened it and helped me out.

"I wa.." He put a finger to my mouth and I stopped.

"Not yet. Are you scared?" He asked, looking down at me with such emotional eyes that I had to look away before I lost my train of thought.

"No."

"Then hop onto my back."

I was abashed. "What?"

"You are not deaf."

I walked around behind him as he crouched down. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs.

"Hang on."

And I was moving at speeds for too fast for any human, animal, car, or rocket could move at. The trees and plant life all blurred into one and I buried my face into his shoulder. We stopped a few moments later and I tried to regain my breath.

He let go of my legs and grabbed my arms.

"Alice?"

I slowly let go and was back on the ground. He turned to look at me.

"Alice?"

I looked up at him and slapped his arm.

"Don't do that!" I yelled angrily.

He was silent before he started to laugh. I felt my anger melt away as I listened to his laughter. It was so amazing and I made it my personal goal to always make him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He calmed down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing."

I shook my head at him and started walking away.

"Wait! What's wrong?" He asked as he got in front of me again.

"It's nothing." I repeated back to him. He looked taken aback before moving and standing beside me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear and it took everything in me not to faint.

"Where are we?" I asked, distracting both him and myself.

"A meadow." He replied and I actually looked at the scenery. It was breathtaking. Thousands of flowers ranging from white, pale pink, vibrant purple and ruby red was painted across the field with a small meadow in the center.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I grabbed his hand. Even though he was so cold, I felt warm.

He walked forward, pulling me with him. We stopped and sat on the ground even though it was slightly damp.

"We have to talk about what I am. What do you know?" He asked and the air around us grew serious.

"I know that you are a vampire. I know that you do not have actual fangs, you are hard as granite, your teeth have venom to numb the person before… drinking their blood, I know that you do not eat humans but animals instead, and you sparkle in the sunlight." I checked off and looked over at him while playing with a stem of grass. He nodded.

"We also have heightened senses…"

"Super strength, sight, hearing, and speed." I interrupted and blushed. His hand rose to my cheeks but dropped before actually touching them.

"Yes. My family is all vampires. Carlisle, my father, is the oldest out of all of us." He looked out to the meadow, his expression solemn.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"18." He replied shortly. I scrutinized him.

"You seem older than that." I decided. He chuckled.

"I am twenty. I am posing as 18 so I can attend school." He admitted and I smiled triumphantly.

"Do you age?" It seemed like he might know so much, like he held so much wisdom inside of him, he can't possibly be only 20 years old.

"No. Once a person is turned they are forever stuck at the age of which they were. I was twenty years old when I was turned and have remained that age for many years."

"When were you turned?" I asked, bubbling with curiosity.

"Nope." Was he reply and my heart dropped.

"Really? How old are you?" I pressed.

"Nope." He repeated and I crossed my arms in a pout. He glanced over at me and chuckled again.

"Older than you think." Was all he would say on the subject.

"Alright fine. So what does garlic do to you?" I asked, wanting to get the truth out of what I have always pictured a vampire to be like.

"Makes us smell bad."

"Holy water."

"I could drink it and be fine."

"Sunlight."

"We 'sparkle' But other than that, nothing harmful."

"Turn into a bat." I laughed at that, picturing him poofing into a bat.

"Not possible for any creature."

"Does your family hate me?" I asked softly, saddening at the thought of his family. He was slightly taken off guard with the change of subject and turned to me. He took my face in his hands as a tear escaped my eyes. He wiped it away gently before catching my eyes with his.

"They do not hate you, Alice. They are just afraid that you will not be able to keep this secret. They fear exposure which will ultimately end with many deaths. This is why you must swear to me that you will not tell any person, animal, or thing nor will you write it in a journal, diary, computer program or anything that will document the fact that we are vampires. You cannot tell your father, mother, or even your sister that we exist. This is very important Alice. Can you keep our secret?" He said with every note of authority in his voice.

I thought about not telling something this big to my sister. She would freak, I know she would.

"I swear to never tell anyone or anything your secret." I replied truthfully and he seemed to physically relax. He let go of my face and turned back to the meadow. I put a hand over where his hand had been and tried not to blush. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just kill me?" I asked quietly and he stood up abruptly.

"Why would I do that?" He nearly shouted and I looked up quickly. He looked down at me with such repulsion and anger that I had to look away. "I couldn't do that." He knelt down and took both of my hands and I looked at him. "I could never hurt you Alice Brandon."

I nodded and noticed how close we were. I could just lean forward just a little and our lips would touch. I started to lean in very slowly and he got up, pulling me up in the process.

"Tell me more about your family, more about you." He said as we started to walk around the meadow.

"Well, I love ballet." I started.

"Do something for me." He asked softly and I looked over at him.

"You're kidding aren't you?" I asked and laughed.

"No." He answered seriously.

"I can't do it on grass; I need solid ground and ballet slippers, not shoes." He just looked at me and I sighed exasperatedly. I stepped away from him and did and _arabesque_ followed by a _Fouetté en tournant_. I stopped and stood in front of him as he watched.

"You are very good." He complimented and I blushed.

"That is only a small taste of what I can do. My sister does figure skating, which uses some of what I do so we end up helping each other out a lot." Memories of us ice skating together or practicing ballet moves in the studio flashed in my mind.

"You care a lot about your sister." He remarked which was more like a statement than a question. I nodded.

"We are each other's best friend. We know everything about each other." I looked up at him. "What about you?"

"Me?" He looked taken off guard again but quickly composed himself. "I get along well with Edward and Emmett is a great partner to wrestle with."

I tried to picture Emmett, big burley Emmett, wrestling Jasper. I cringed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Who normally wins?"

"Him, but I have beaten him a couple times." His eyes got faraway.

"What about Rosalie and Bella? Do you get along with them?"

"Well, Rosalie is a story in herself. There are days were you can talk to her and there are days that she completely ignores everyone. Bella is the newest addition and I will explain everything about her later. For now it is getting sort of late and you are hungry." He held out his hand and I shook my head.

"We are SO not doing that again!" I crossed my arms, making it final. I felt this wave of excitement go through me. "Oh! Let's go!" I got onto his back and he took off and I started screaming. "what the hell did you do?"

We stopped by my truck and I got off and plopped onto the muddy ground. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he started laughing. I got up and tried to wipe the debris off my butt and that made him laugh harder. I humphed and stormed over to the driver's door and opened it roughly. I grabbed a towel from under the seat and laid it out on the seat before getting in. Before my butt even hit the towel I was lifted out of the car and ran around to the other side in that lightening quick motion and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Um, excuse me! This is my truck!" I half shouted and half pouted at him. He chuckled before starting the truck, already in the driver's seat. I crossed my arms and looked away from him, refusing to talk.

"Alice…" He whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. But I refused to give in.

"Alice… please…" He was closer now, so close I could feel his cool breath on the skin of my neck. I turned to him and our eyes locked.

"What?" I said as angrily as I could, but sounded more like a weak murmur.

"Forgive me…" He whispered and I smelt his breath on my face. It smelled so good, but I couldn't place a finger on what. We were so close again, I just needed to lean in just a little and our lips would meet. He leaned in a little further to where our lips were only a centimeter apart.

"Forgive me…" He whispered again. My mind was at a loss and I was lost in his eyes. I felt like I would say yes to anything that he asked.

"I forgive you." I whispered hoarsely.

He smiled and pulled away, releasing me from his spell and it took a moment to regain my composure.

"That was horrible!" I shouted and hit his arm and immediately regretted that one. "Ow!" I cradled my arm in my other arm. He grabbed my arm and looked at it. He prodded it lightly.

"You will probably just bruise lightly. Now you know that you can't hit a vampire." He kissed my hand and butterflies were doing cartwheels in my stomach. I flushed pink and nodded.

He put the car in reverse and we drove back to the house. It was now 8 at night; we were out for almost four hours! He stopped the truck and got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out and stood in front of him.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said, looking up at him with a goofy grin on my face. He smiled softly back down at me.

"I did as well." He replied before bending down and kissing me softly on the forehead. I had the butterflies again.

"When will I see you again?" I asked and started to play with a button on his shirt.

"Tomorrow. I will come and get you at noon." He replied and my heart sped up. Was it a date?

"I will see you then." I said and looked back up at him. He bent down again and kissed my hand.

"Farewell, sweet one." And he was gone just as the front door opened.

"You were gone so long! What is going on?" I heard Cynthia shout and I twirled before I walked over to her.

"I have a date with Jasper Hale." I said in a dreamy voice before she shut the door behind me.

"What?" She practically yelled. I nodded.

"Details!"

I shook my head and went into the kitchen. She bothered me all night but I refused to spill anything until I knew I was going to be his girlfriend. She finally gave up at ten and went to bed. But I was up for a couple more hours and fell asleep dreaming of him.

It was official, I could not live without him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning with a sense of excitement and torture. It was only seven o'clock! I had a whole five hours before noon! Well, I could do some homework and clean the house, maybe paint some walls…

I decided that cleaning was a good start; I was too hyped up to sit and read _Mid-Summer's Night Dream_. I started with the kitchen and worked my way to the front room. I scrubbed every nook and cranny. I threw away anything that was garbage and even organized the garage. I got to the upstairs by the time Cynthia got up. It was now ten thirty! Wow I didn't know cleaning would take up so much time! I cleaned the bathroom and then took a shower.

Cynthia started up some breakfast, the smell of fresh biscuits reaching my nose and I realized how hungry I was. I blow-dried my hair and ran downstairs.

"So what it going on?" Cynthia asked, snatching the plate of biscuits away before I could grab one. I pouted but she stood resilient.

"Fine!" I sighed and she smiled triumphantly. "Jasper has Chemistry with me, we hit it off and got to know each other yesterday and he invited me on a date today at noon which is in 29 minutes." I said quickly and she lowered the plate.

"Where did you two go yesterday." She asked and pulled the plate away again before I could grab anything.

"We went to a meadow with really pretty flowers!" I reached for the plate and she brought it back down, only slightly satisfied with my reply. I grabbed a biscuit, spread some jam on it and ate it happily. She looked at what I was wearing.

"I don't like that shirt, it makes you look like a boy." She said and headed up the stairs. I looked down at my shirt. It was a button up shirt, sort of big on me since mom bought it two sizes too big. I didn't think it made me look that bad though…

She returned and threw a different shirt at me. It was a clingy button up pink sweatshirt with a silky white camisole to wear underneath. I looked at her apologetically before going to change. I returned shortly with the ensemble on and she nodded approvingly. The lace on the top of the camisole peaked through the top of the blouse which was a deep V-neck design. I love my sister.

"Much better. The pants fit you just right and your shoes are comfy yet semi-formal." They were ballerina flats, pink, with my jeans being a light blue. I looked at the time, 11:49. Eleven more minutes!

I went upstairs and checked my hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I didn't wear too much make up; mom always said I looked good without it. But I have to protect my face from the free radicals in the air and applied a light mineral foundation and then some sunscreen.

I decided to make my bed as excruciatingly slowly as possible, making sure to even out every wrinkle and every crease before I was completely satisfied. It was now 11:56. Still four minutes left, but what if he was running late? For some reason he didn't seem that type.

I went downstairs and stood at the base for a few moments before I started to pace.

Finally, after an eternity, there was a knock at the door at exactly 12. I went to open it right then but decided that would make me seem too needy or something so I waited ten seconds before opening the door.

And there Jasper stood with a button up white collared shirt, dark blue jeans that weren't too loose or too tight and a pair of black dress shoes. He was glorious with his curly honey blonde hair and topaz eyes.

I swallowed, unable to form any words.

"Hello?" He offered.

"Hi." I squeaked out and heard my sister chuckle in the kitchen. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Hi." I tried again, much better sounding. He smiled and I melted.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm and I gladly took it, feeling his rock hard muscles. He escorted me to a dark blue Chevy Camero and I nearly died. It was a gorgeous car!

He opened the door for me and I slid in and he shut the door behind me. He walked normal speed around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't really care where we went, just so that I was with him.

"To the mall in Seattle. Is that all right?" He asked, glancing over at me to read my reaction.

"I would love that!" He already knew my weakness, shopping! I never had a whole lot of money to spend, and didn't have too much now, but I could at least buy a new shirt and some shoes!

After driving with the music for a little bit I turned to him.

"How did you make me all excited to have you… carry me yesterday?" I thought about it last night, but couldn't come up with anything so I decided asking him would be the best route.

"Well, when a human is transformed into a vampire, they take over with them a trait that is most prominent. For example, Edward is able to read people's minds, well all except for Bella. Her power is to block other vampire's powers with her mind. She is working on projecting it to where she can protect others as well. Rosalie brought over her vanity and Emmett his strength. Carlisle's is his will to help others and Esme's is love." He finished, but I noticed his dodging of himself.

"And yours?"

"When I was still human, I was very charismatic, which got me to very high ranks in the military even though I was only twenty years old. When I was turned I carried over my charm which means I have the ability to read people's emotions and channel out those emotions. I made you feel excited therefore allowing me to carry you again." He explained and I nodded.

"I wonder if I would continue to have visions?" I thought aloud and he looked over at me wide-eyed.

"You are not becoming a vampire!" He nearly shouted and I cringed.

"No! I was just wondering if I _were_, _IF_, if I were to become one, would I keep my visions." I explained quickly and he slightly relaxed.

"Edward told me that he saw you have a vision sort of thing about me. Perhaps it will carry over. That is very unique though for a human to have visions." He looked back at the road as we entered Seattle.

I always thought I was special, unique, and when I was younger I dressed up as a fortune teller one year for Halloween. But I loved my ability! Because of it I have saved many lives or something less catastrophic like a pop quiz next period.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He whispered and my heart skipped a beat.

"Just thinking about my visions and how much I have helped people with them or helped myself. I had a vision once that there was going to be a huge sale at Macy's with all shoes being 50% off! I saw the last pair in my size being sold out in less that an hour, so I was all over being there earlier than I originally had planned. The future changed and I was happy… and broke…" We both laughed and I basked in his glorious laughter.

"So when were you born." I tried to sneak in.

"Nope."

"Darn." I huffed and he smirked.

"Why so curious to know how old I am? It will probably just… bother you." He finished awkwardly.

"No it won't. I don't care if were born in 1920 or 1420, you are here now and that makes me… happy." I blushed and he looked over at me with a look of awe and… love? Could that be love that I detected in his eyes? My heart was racing now. He coughed politely and turned back to the road. I tried to slow down my heart.

"Does that bother you? Can you hear my heart?" I asked softly, not really knowing how to say it.

"Sometimes, but I keep myself well satiated to where it doesn't bother me too much. Just don't cut yourself." He said as he parked the car in front of the mall.

I nodded and he got out of the car. I waited as calmly as possible as he walked to my door and opened it for me. I stepped out and felt short compared to him.

"How tall are you? I am gonna guess 6'1"." I judged.

"Not far. 6'3". I am much taller than you." He commented.

"Yes, I want to wear six inch heels, but you would still be a lot taller." I huffed as he smiled.

"I like your height little pixie." He said as we walked into the mall. I blushed and lightly smacked his arm. I heard him chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him. That only made him laugh harder and I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He apologized and I turned my head away. "Alice, don't be like this…" He pleaded softly but I refused to give in. He wrapped his arms around y shoulders, his mouth close to my ear.

"Please forgive me." He whispered and I melted at his voice.

"I forgive you." I muttered and he planted a kiss right below my ear. I blushed and pointed at a store to divert the current situation.

"Let's go in there!" and I dragged him in. I don't think he knows what he's in for!

I browsed through the racks of clothing with my keen eyes and squealed at the first thing that I fell in love with. I picked it up and showed Jasper and he nodded.

"It compliments your eyes," He commented and I blushed, looking for my size. I grabbed the last one in my size and went to the fitting room with a couple other garments. I changed into every outfit, not putting a production on for him though, and went to go put all the garments back. Even though they were all quite lovely, they were all very expensive. Jasper took them out of my hands and I thought maybe he was going to give them to the lady to have her put them away but he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. I immediately started to protest. He put a finger over my mouth and I quieted.

"It is a gift." He stated simply and I just glowered at him.

"That will be $394.23." She smiled and he handed her a card. My jaw dropped. What store were we in? I looked at the name and nodded. We were in Buckle, where jeans were $80 or more a piece. I wanted to shop some more, but feared he would spend more money on me, but I saw the most beautiful dress in a window and I pulled him in. We were now in Wet Seal, less expensive. I only picked up the dress, ignoring the shirt, the tank, the pants, the shoes, the other shirt, the other shirt, oh and that shirt!

He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

"Don't worry about it." He said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and gave into the other side that kept saying 'do it!'

He spent $234.90 there and I was done. I could not allow him to spend one more cent on me.

"Do you even have this much money?" I asked. He sort of laughed at that.

"My family is very old and has accumulated a rather large amount of money." He answered and I was in awe.

"So you are like, billionaires?"

"You could say that." He said off-handedly before walking into the parking lot. "You are hungry. Where would you like to eat?" He asked as he loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Um… well I still feel bad that you have spent so much money on me…"

He was in front of me in a second and was wrapping me in an embrace.

"I do not want to hear you utter one more syllable about how much money I spend on you, understand?" He sounded serious and I nodded into his shirt. It felt so right to be in his arms, so perfect, like we were two halves of a whole.

"Now, again, where would you like to eat?"

"Can you eat?" I asked. I don't think I had ever seen him or his family eat.

"We can eat, but it just sort of sits in us and is very annoying to have to get out." He replied and I grimaced. "Try to imagine your body frozen as it is for the rest of eternity, you do not age, your heart does not beat, and your blood does not flow. You are an image of that way you were turned forever." He explained and I laughed.

"Well, I would hate it if I were a person who was going to be changed and didn't like how I looked." I laughed lightly but his lips pursed.

"I don't want you talking about changing…"

"I know, it was just an instance." I rolled my eyes and he opened the door for me. I slid in and put my seat belt on.

"Where to?" He asked, hands gripping the wheel a little too tightly.

"Umm… surprise me!" I said and smiled at him. He was taken off guard and was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what you like… what do you like?" He asked, looking over at me with wide eyes. I actually felt the confusion and nervousness coming off of him and rub off on me.

"Um… er well… I like salad."

"I am taking you to the Olive Garden." And he was off. I did like the Olive Garden and it was a whole lot better in the car now that he wasn't freaking out.

"How many vampires are there?" I asked as we drove to the nearest Olive Garden.

"Many, they just tend to blend into society or pass through towns. It is a big… organization I suppose you could call it and there are rules. You are a rule that is being broken." He looked pointedly at me and I bit my lip.

"I don't want to get you in trouble." I mumbled, fiddling with the hem of my sweater.

"You already know now, we can't just reverse time. And I don't care about the rules, I…" He didn't finish as he pulled into a parking spot. He opened my door and we walked in. We were greeted by a perky brunette that stood maybe three inches taller than me. She eyed Jasper and I glared.

"How many?" She asked. Really? Could she not see me standing with him?

"Two." He replied curtly and she nodded, grabbing two menus and leading us to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Have a good day! Your server will be here shortly." And she was gone and I was happy.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked. He looked confused. "Stared at, fawned over, thought dirty thoughts about?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"More than I would like." He said tiredly and I was sympathetic.

"So you are kind of like a movie star but without being famous." I commented and he nodded again. The server walked up then.

"Hello, my name is Anna, I will be your server for today. What can I get you to drink?" She was tall with curves and long blonde hair and she only spoke to Jasper. He looked sort of annoyed.

"I will have an ice tea." I said and she stiffly looked over at me and wrote it down before looking back at Jasper.

"And you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing, thank you." He replied and she pouted before leaving the table. I smirked, how unfortunate for her.

"So, if you are not going to tell me when you were born, how about what you did while you were human?" I bargained and he chewed that question before answering.

"I was in the army, just turned 18. I was very charming and moved up quickly in the ranking and was soon a commanding officer. I was with my troops when I saw three ladies walking and guessed they might be civilians in need of assistance. They were quite…. Beautiful and debated whether they needed me or not. Maria, the leader, decided she did and that was how I was turned." He looked up at me through he dark lashes and I bit my lip.

"Well, what war?" I asked coyly but he wasn't easily fooled.

"That would give too much away." He replied and the waitress walked up, setting the glass in front of me.

"Have we decided on anything to eat?" She asked, again putting her full attention on him.

"I would like the fettuccini alfredo, no chicken, please." I answered and she again turned stiffly and wrote it down.

"Soup or salad."

"Soup. The Cream of Mushroom soup please." I smiled at her and she sort of half smiled back.

"And for you?" She asked sweetly to Jasper.

"Nothing, thank you." His last words were final sounding and she walked away saying it should be out soon.

"So you get a lot of that when you go somewhere?" I asked. He nodded.

"The… lust is practically dripping off her." He mumbled and I giggled. "Glad my discomfort amuses you." And his mood went sour.

"Oh, lighten up! I was only teasing!" I tore the top of my straw cover off before shooting it at him. He easily dodged it and looked shocked at me.

"That is not very restaurant appropriate." He said as disapprovingly as possible, but I saw the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Well, perhaps I need taught in the ways of 'restaurant appropriate-ness' and perhaps you would be happy." I said playfully and took a sip of my drink. He just shook his head while partially grinning at me.

"Perhaps I should teach you math." He shot back and my mouth dropped.

"I am perfectly good at math!" I lied as best as I could but he just looked at me knowingly.

"Bella says that you struggle to keep up. I can help you." He offered, leaning closer to me over the table. I was at a loss for words. I have only known him for a week. No. Scratch that, like three days!

"Bella is in my class?" I hadn't really paid attention.

"Yes, she sits in the far back corner next to Mike Newton." He replied just as the waitress put my soup down in front of me. I looked down at its creamy texture and realized how hungry I was.

"How are we doing?" She asked, again focused on Japser.

"Good." I replied, smiling up at her and she nodded, looking one last time at Japser, before walking away.

"I am never going out somewhere with you again!" I decided angrily before jabbing my spoon into the soup. He chuckled.

"Don't like the attention I am getting? I sense jealousy within you." He raised an eyebrow and I didn't even bother arguing since I knew he could read my emotions.

We sat in a moody silence for a couple minutes before I finished my soup and the waitress brought out breadsticks and took my soup bowl.

"We are good." I said before she could even ask and she gave me a dirty look before walking away.

"Temper temper." Jasper shook his head and I just shrugged before taking a bite of the breadstick.

"I am short, I am supposed to have a short temper." I said before laughing. "My sister always says that to me. But she is taller than me, so she says she has no temper." I laughed again before taking another sip of the tea. Jasper nodded, listening intently.

"I am not that interesting of a person." I said shyly and looked down at my hands.

"You are the most interesting person in the world." He said quietly and I bit my lip. My food was placed in front of me, but I found myself without an appetite with all the butterflies in my stomach.

After staring at my food for about two minutes Jasper cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm full. The soup and breadsticks filled me." I replied before pushing the plate away. He nodded before waving the waitress over. She practically slithered over and I felt sick all over again.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly and I tried not to barf.

"Check please." He said evenly and she took it slowly out of her pocket. He grabbed it, stuck his card in and handed it back.

"Be right back." She said and walked away, her hips swaying more than a boat in rocky water.

Jasper and I waited silently for her to return. As she did, he just plain ignored her as he filled out the receipt, putting it at an angle that I couldn't see the price or the tip. He handed it back, thanking her before rising up and walking over to me. He pulled the chair out and held out his arm. I took it gladly before we exited the building, a bag in his hand holding my untouched dinner.

"Oh crap!" I smacked my hand against my head. "Dinner! I was supposed to make it for her!" I sighed heavily.

"We will just buy her and your father something and you can make it tomorrow night." He suggested, opening the door for me. I got in and leaned my head back.

"She is still gonna kill me." I mumbled.

"I will deliver it personally." He concluded before heading back to the house.

Yah, my prince charming delivering food to my sister… I would love to see that!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated, but I remembered my password finally, so here is the next chapter. I have I believe two other accounts on and I plan to close those two down and move those stories over to this one. I just have to figure out which ones those are.

Chapter Five

I told him my family loves pizza so we stopped and got some pizza for them. As we drove back to my house, he looked sort of put out. I worried that maybe I had made him regret spending all that money on me. Frowning, I looked over at him, worry creeping up me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, watching as his body stiffened, his eyebrows furrowed.

Whatever it was that was bothering him, he didn't want to talk about it. After waiting a good five minutes on a reply, I decided to let it drop. I turned and stared out the window at the passing trees, and noticed how fast they were passing. I looked back at his speedometer and it read 110 mph.

"Oh my gosh! Slow down!" I practically screamed. He looked shocked before slowly taking his foot off the pedal.

"What?" He asked, looked perplexed.

"You are driving _way_ too fast!" I continued to scream. He slowed to 80 and kept that pace.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I have good vision, I can see if something would come out in front of us. Besides, there is no one else around." He explained as we got into Forks.

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. So many arguments ran through my mind as I stared. I had a vision once that someone was speeding in a residential zone and a little kid was chasing their ball into the street. I don't like to think of the ending to that.

The rest of the drive to my house was quite, the smell of pizza filling the air in the car. He pulled into the driveway and got out, coming around to open my door. I stepped out as he reached in the back to grab the pizza and my leftovers. He walked me to the front door, the whole time having this same solemn look on his face, like he was contemplating something.

As I was looking up at him, I didn't see the tree root sticking up from the ground.

"Jasper, I…" Before I could finish, I tripped. I fell onto my side, my hand stretched out to try and break my fall. "Ouch!"

Jasper, who was halfway up the stairs, was at my side in a second. He reached down and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked before looking down at my arm. I felt my hand stinging and new it was scraped. Looking at my palm, I saw small scrapes with minimal blood coming out, caused from the pavement. I smiled and looked up at him and my face fell. He was looking at my hand still, eyes glued to the small bubble of blood forming at the surface of my skin. He looked almost animalistic at that point, but he was still as a statue.

"Jasper…" I began but something came up and pushed Jasper and he went flying into the forest so fast I barely saw it.

Edward stood where Jasper once was and I started to panic in that small time frame. My heart raced as I saw Jasper stand back up and start running faster than I could see towards me. Edward was already moving and picked Jasper up, pushing him into the ground.

"Get inside!" Edward yelled over his shoulder, before turning his attention back on Jasper.

That snapped me out of my stupor and I bolted up the stairs, not caring about the discarded pizza on the ground. I ran inside and slammed the door shut. My breath came out in gasps as my back pressed against the door. What happened out there? Was it me? Did my blood do that to him?

I ran over to the window and looked out and noticed Jasper's car was gone and so was Jasper and Edward. My heart felt like it was squeezed being by an anaconda as I searched desperately for the two.

What have I done?

I soon noticed that no one was home, a note was in the kitchen stating that the two didn't know when I would be back and they had went out for dinner. I sighed and went outside to retrieve the food. I then realized that my clothing was still in his car.

I went and put the pizza away before going upstairs to treat the small wound. As I was washing my hands, I had a vision. A flash of Jasper being yelled at my Rosalie, Jasper's sadness, me standing alone in front of the school.

I was shaking when I came to. What did it mean? I hated the visions that didn't give me a lot to go off of.

I washed up and got dressed for bed. It was close to 8 o'clock before Cynthia and my dad got home. I was up in my room, reading my book when Cynthia came running in.

"So! How was it?" She asked in a super excited voice. She bounced onto the end of my bed and looked at me expectantly.

I thought about it for a moment before smiling at her.

"It was a lot of fun. He took me to the Seattle mall then to Olive Garden. I have leftovers in the fridge. But I accidently left my clothing in his car." I said with some enthusiasm.

Cynthia eyed me over, debating whether or not something was wrong. I just smiled at her with the best enthusiasm I could muster. At that point dad yelled up the stairs for Cynthia.

"Coming!" She yelled back before running downstairs. I sighed, placing my chin in my hand and staring out the window. It had started to rain, little rivers running down my window.

Cynthia ran back into the room with a huge smile on her face. She threw a box in front of me. Startled, I looked down. There lay a cell phone. It wasn't anything fancy like an IPhone. It was a black Tmobile Razor. Cynthia already had hers out of the box, putting the battery in and stuff. She had a grey one, she would always take the lighter colors over the darker. I guess dad didn't remember what colors we liked. But a little bubble of excitement did rise up in me as I took mine out.

"You girls have unlimited minutes and text. Sorry, no web." Dad said as he leaned against my door frame.

"Thank you! Cynthia squealed before hugging him. I smiled broadly and stood up to hug him as well. He looked sort of embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I have a phone too now, just in case if you two need to get ahold of me or your mom. She has both of your numbers already."

I was so happy! We had to cancel our old cell plans about three months ago because a lot of money was going into finding a job for our step dad. I pulled out my notebook that had all my old friends' numbers and family numbers and started entering them into my phone. Now at least I don't have to use the house phone.

That took a while to do, including sending them all texts telling them this was my new number and chatting with a few. It took my mind off of Jasper and the vision. Momentarily I was back to being a happy 17 year old girl.

The next day was uneventful. I realized fast that I didn't know where Jasper lived nor did I know his number. He never showed up randomly, though my clothing I had gotten yesterday was sitting on the front porch in the morning. I smiled as I ran upstairs to put them away. I decided I would wear the pretty dress I got at school tomorrow.

Cynthia and I spent the day giving each other manicures and pedicures, painting our nails and talking about school. She had a huge crush on this guy named Carter who was in her Art class. She had also joined the YMCA which actually had an ice skating rink. I had not thought yet to look for a ballet studio.

That night I went to bed with knots forming in my stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The next day at school was rainy, like heavily. I stared longingly at the dress in my closet before putting on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt and some cute rain boots. I grabbed the umbrella and Cynthia and I left for school. Umbrellas were everywhere and I had to squint to see through the rain to look for the Cullen's car. After searching and failing, I gave up and went inside. I put away my books in my locker and grabbed my stuff for first period.

I went through the first couple periods in a blur, not really paying attention to the classes themselves. But I did see Bella in my Geometry class. She never looked at me even when I tried to get her attention.

I felt like I was going to be sick when I got to the cafeteria. I walked in and got in line for the food. I looked over at the table the Cullen's normally sat at, trying not to make it obvious. They weren't there yet. I got myself a small bowl of soup and a bottle of water before going to my table.

I waited for them to come, but the bell rang and they still weren't there. I know for a fact I saw Bella in class and Emmett while I was walking to my second period class. Halfway through lunch, I got up to put my bowl in the dirty dishes pile when I saw Bella walking through the door. She looked over at me before nodding for me to follow her. Gripping my water bottle tightly, I followed.

She led me outside, the rain having cleared up, and out to the parking lot.

All of the Cullen's were there. Rosalie looked smug while everyone else looked calculating. Jasper stepped out from behind a tree and stood in front of me while Bella walked back over to Edward's arms.

"I need to talk to you." He said, walking me over to a bench. I sat down, not caring that I got a little wet. My emotions were all over the place. Fear, nervousness, curiosity; the emotions were driving me mad.

"I'm real sorry about last night." Jasper said, not looking at me. I opened my mouth to tell him it was okay but he continued.

"I don't think that it will be good for us to keep seeing each other. I'm a monster, Alice, and you are too fragile, too precious to get hurt. I have only been with the Cullen's for a short time and haven't always shared their… diet. If Edward was not there last night, I would've…" He stopped, looking physically pained. He took a deep breath.

"I am not allowing our family to move, but we cannot be together. It would just be better if we didn't talk to each other or be around each other, except in chemistry. It's not healthy to be around me, Alice."

With that said, he stood up and walked away, taking part of my heart with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next period at Chemistry, I walked in and sat in my seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Students filed into the class, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was stuck on the fact that Jasper did no longer want to be a boyfriend, friend, nothing. That hurt.

Jasper sat down next to me, putting his book in front of him and stared straight ahead. He did not acknowledge me in any way. Well fine! If he wanted to play this game, I could too!

So I did. I stared ahead although my heart was yearning to look over at him. Class started, I took notes, listened to the lecture, and not once did I look at Jasper. But I could feel him there, his presence and it was infuriating!

He was up and to the door right when the bell rang. Jessica walked over to me bug eyed

"Alice, I thought you two were, like, hitting it off. Now you two are totally ignoring each other. I told you, he didn't think any of us girls were good enough for him." She huffed, looking over at the door with a shake of her head.

I nodded, some of the fire of her words building the flame of anger toward Jasper. I got up and walked with Jessica to our next class.

The week passed just like that. It was uneventful with Jasper and all the Cullen's still ignoring my existence and me ignoring his. Jessica swore she saw Jasper look at me once in Chemistry but I didn't believe her.

"Hey, Alice and Cynthia!" Jessica called to us as we walked towards our truck. We stopped and turned towards her excited face.

"This year's prom choice is made! It's going to be…" She looked at us with mock anticipation before holding up the flyer. Underwater colors adorned the front page with some mermaids and a triton in the middle. It read: Underwater World.

"You know, my favorite Disney movie was The Little Mermaid!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping excitedly. "So we need to go get dresses! Prom is only seven weeks away! Angela suggested we go to Seattle this weekend! You two wanna come!"

I looked over at Cynthia who looked just as psyched as Jessica. In Forks, since the school population was so low, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors were allowed to come, Freshman could only come if asked by one of the other three. And since I was a Junior and Cynthia was a Sophomore, we could both go.

"I would love to!" Cynthia practically bounced as she spoke.

"I love to shop!" I smiled, but only feeling half as excited as I normally do.

"Great! See you tomorrow at noon!" Jessica said before running away over to Angela.

The drive home was constant babbling from Cynthia as she went on and on about what color would look best, should she dress like a mermaid, would Carter ask her out since she can tell he likes her, but apparently is the shy type.

My hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter when she talked about her future date. Why did my life have to be so complicated sometimes? The only person I wanted to go to prom with was Jasper.

We got home and went to work on homework so we wouldn't have to worry about it since we would be out later.

We got news from mom that Steven had gotten drafted into the Chicago Bears and they now settled into an apartment in Chicago. I was happy for her, but they were going to wait to see if it actually fell through because it was a sort of trial.

I told her about prom coming up and she asked me about a date and that's when I handed to phone to Cynthia.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of Jasper again, seeing his beautiful face made my heart ache for him. I saw him escort me onto the dance floor, twirling me effortlessly and waltzing in perfect beat to the music. When he opened his mouth to say something, I heard my sister's voice coming out saying to wake up.

Well that was odd.

I opened my eyes and she was leaning over me looking panicked.

"It's nearly noon!" Cynthia exclaimed, frantically pointing at the alarm clock that read twenty to noon.

I quickly got out of bed and got ready. I didn't realize how late I went to bed last night. I was reading our next assignment for English class; Beowulf.

Jessica showed up in her Ford Taurus about ten after saying she picked Angela up first. We hopped into the car, both with our hundred dollars we got from dad, and left for Seattle. Jessica was chatting up the car about who she wished would take her to prom, a cute baby faced boy named Mike or this dark haired boy named Josh who was a grade ahead of her.

Angela didn't really say much about who she wanted to go with, but I knew she mentioned before that she liked Eric, the school news editor who looked sort of Asian to me.

"He just doesn't seem to want to ask me." She commented finally after Jessica kept asking.

"Ask him yourself." I suggested.

"Really?" Jessica said in disbelief.

"You know what, I think I will ask him myself." Angela replied while Jessica just looked flabbergasted. "It's time that women where the ones who asked instead of guys. I mean, we have just as much of a right as they do."

"Spoken like a true women's activist." Cynthia said, putting a hand over her heart.

Everyone broke out laughing as we pulled into a parking spot.

Our first stop was to find the dresses then the shoes then the accessories. We went into a cute little dress shop that seemed out of the way from where all the other girls from the school would be going.

My mind was completely off of Jasper as I browsed through the dresses. I picked three out in the end and we all went to the dressing room. The first was a little too big for me, so it was a dud. My excitement rose as I slipped into the second dress. The solid black dress had a sexy low v-neckline and halter straps. Chiffon close fitting waistline, ta silk sash spinning needle and the side bow is accented with a silver brooch with an asymmetrical handkerchief hem with the longest part coming just below my knee.

I knew this dress was going to be the one! I stepped out from my dressing room and saw that Cynthia and Jessica were already looking at themselves in a mirror.

"Jessica went to try a different one on. Oh! Look at you!" Cynthia exclaimed, turning to look at me. "That one is so cute! It's perfect for you!"

I smiled and clapped my hands excitedly.

"That one is beautiful on you!" I admired my sister. She had wider hips and a bustier cleavage than me. Angela was kind of like me though, but taller by a good seven or eight inches.

Cynthia had on a dark red corseted strapless dress which totally made her look even bustier and curvier, with a V waistline and a medium poofed-out skirt that came down to the floor. The corset had a vine-like design wrapping around and stopping just before it hit the top where instead there was a beautiful opened rose.

"You should get that one!" Jessica said as she walked out of her room. She had on a mermaid styled green and blue dress with wide straps that went cross crossed over her shoulders. The bottom opened up to show her feet and the neckline showed even more cleavage than Cynthia's did.

"So, what do you think? Totally be a mermaid right?" Jessica asked, twirling around to show the laced up back. It fit her nicely and we all approved.

Angela decided she didn't like the Marilyn Monroe thing and went to change into her second choice. She came back out in a tight fitted light blue dress with larger styled crystals trailing up from the hem of her dress to the top with a neckline that went all the way down to her bellybutton with a halter top. She was again, like me, and wasn't as busty as the other two, so the dress looked good on her.

We each oohed and aahed at each other before going to change and purchase our choices. Cynthia's was the most expensive since it was a steel-boned corset. I lent her over some of my money so she could buy herself some shoes and accessories. She thanked me profusely.

We each took a picture of our dresses before putting them in the dress bags and putting them in the trunk of the car. The dress shop didn't have a lot to choose from for shoes, although Jessica did get herself a pair of blue green gloves that actually went with the dress.

As we walked down the sidewalk I froze. Was that him I just saw? Was that Jasper? Why would he be here? But before I could get a good look at him, he was gone.

"Um, guys, I have to use the restroom, I will meet you up at the shoe store in a few moments, you know most places like that don't have restrooms." I explained. They all nodded, too hyped up from their purchases to really care.

I walked slowly across the street, waiting for them to enter the store before I darted down the street after where I saw him.

What am I doing? Why do I care that he is here? Well, I have to confront him to make sure he isn't stalking me or something!

I rationalized it in my head before stopping at an intersection and realizing that I didn't see which way he went. That's when I went into a vision. I saw a little girl get away from her distracted mother who was helping her teenager find a pair of shoes. A flash showed me the little girl was going out into the street. Another flash and there was a car coming.

When I came out I was already running towards the intersection I remember seeing the shoe store when we drove into Seattle. My heart pounded, hoping I would make it to the little girl before she got into the street.

Stopping to make sure I was heading the right way and circling to see what street I was on, I saw the shoe store across the way and down a little from where I was at.

I saw the little girl exiting the store. My feet pounded against the pavement as I headed towards her, screaming for her to stop. I saw the blue van round the corner, heading straight for where the little girl was walking out, the woman was of course, on her phone, not paying attention to the road.

Running across the street, I screamed for both the little girl and the woman to stop. A few people stopped on the sidewalk to see what was going on, a couple even noticing what was going on and running to get the little girl before she stepped off onto the street.

The little girl was oblivious, looking at the candy store across the street with innocent eyes. She was only about four of five years old and my heart broke thinking I might be too late.

I dove for the little girl, if anything I would protect her from the brunt of the blow. My arms wrapped around the little girl as she started screaming. It's kind of like you see in the movies, things slowing down. My adrenaline was pumping as I felt the girl against my chest, my back facing the car as I tried to angle myself to not be run over by her tire. I heard tires squealing and rubber burning as the woman finally noticed that the two of us were in front of her. I couldn't tell what was happening, but I prayed that we would both make it out alive.

That's when I felt a pair of strong, stone hard arms wrap around my, pulling me from the road and onto the sidewalk, landing on my elbow in an awkward angle, feeling something snap.

The world sped back up as a crowd formed around us, the little girl crying as the mother came running out of the store, screaming for her daughter.

"Lily! Oh Lily!" She seemed visibly relieved that her little girl was safe.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, holding her arms out for her mother. The woman picked her up, hugging her tightly while tears escaped from her own eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my little angel!" The woman said as I felt the same arms reach under me and pick me up to set me on my feet, but the hands rested on my shoulder to help steady me.

"It wasn't a problem. Ma'am. Just please, watch her a little more closely." I said in a shaky voice, the adrenaline starting to dissipate as my elbow felt like it was on fire.

The woman from the van was at a dead stop and sirens were heard coming from a distance.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you three alright?" She asked as she jogged over. At least her cell phone wasn't glued to her ear anymore.

"You need to watch where you are going!" The mother all but hollered at the lady which instantly ruffled her feathers.

"Excuse me! But aren't you the one who wasn't watching your daughter? This is a busy road, ma'am." She shot back, glaring at the lady as the little girl cried harder, clinging onto her mother.

"Ladies, please. Calm down." The person behind me spoke and I turned to look at my savior for the first time. Jasper stood there and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

The ladies didn't say anything else, no yelling or anything so I turned to look and they seemed a lot calmer.

The police decided to pull up at that moment and it was a good twenty minutes or so of investigating before a report was filled and I was shipped off to the hospital with a possible broken bone. Jasper decided to ride in the ambulance with me.

Before I could say anything he pointed at my pocket and I noticed my phone was vibrating. Pulling it out, I looked at the fifteen missed calls from my sister and answered the one coming in.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Where are you!" I heard my sister's frantic voice on the other end. She worries about me a lot because of my visions and what crazy things I would do to stop it.

"I am on my way to the hospital. Wait! Before you start asking, I will explain." And so I did. I told her the vision, the little girl, the car, my savior, and my broken bone. She was speechless by the end.

"Well, let me come over and get you. What hospital?" She asked and I looked over at Jasper who was shaking his head slowly.

"Don't worry about it, Cyn. Jasper says he will take me home. Just find me a pair of shoes that will look good, and do not tell dad! I will tell him when I get home, just tell him I am out at one final store or something but you wanted to go home. Please…" I put as much emotion as I could into it. I heard her sigh heavily on the other end before agreeing.

"Thanks Cyn! You are the best sister in the whole world!"

"Yah, you better say that." And she hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked over at Jasper. My arm was really starting to hurt, but I was not a baby, I could handle it.

"So… Why are you in Seattle? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, watching as the EMT pulled out a sling so I didn't have to hold my arm up alone. I slowly put my arm in it, hissing at the pain that came along with it.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jasper whisper. Shocked, I looked back over at him.

"What?" I asked, perplexed at his sudden apology. For what though? He just saved me.

"I just couldn't seem to keep myself away from you. I heard that you were coming out here, and I just had the urge to protect you." He replied, the intensity behind his gaze was so penetrating that I felt like he was looking deep into my soul, past my heart and my mind.

"I haven't found anyone quite like you, ma'am." He nearly whispered, so low I am pretty sure I didn't hear him right.

"We're here." The EMT said, opening the ambulance doors.

Sadly, that's when Jasper had to go into the waiting room. When he went through the other doors, I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe he was on drugs? Or perhaps his brothers and sisters put him up to this? Or maybe, just maybe, there is some small, tiny part of him that deep down really truly likes me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am loving that people are loving this story! Please continue to review :D

Chapter Seven

I walked out of the emergency room with a brace on and am told that I have an Olcranon fracture. They said it shouldn't take too long to heal and to take some pain pills.

I looked around for Jasper, not seeing him and my heart fell. Did he leave?

Then suddenly, he was in front of me, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gliding his hand over my injured elbow. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure that you landed correctly." He said sadly, pain showing in his beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry about it Jasper. At least I wasn't hit by the car. I will take this over being ran over any day." I smiled up at him, but it didn't seem to relax him.

"Let's go. Surprisingly I was only in here for an hour. Last time I was in the emergency room, I was in there for nearly four!" I exclaimed as he walked me to the car.

"Do you do this often?" He asked flabbergast.

"Well, yes and no." I said, looking away.

"Then I will always be there to help you." He stated, looking all protective. I smiled up at him as he opened the passenger door for me. I got in as he went around he we headed back to my house. I texted Cynthia saying I just had a fractured elbow and was on my way home.

"So what does this mean?" I asked nervously. Will he be friends? Boyfriend?

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked, playing coy.

"Are we… friends?" I asked softly, biting my lip. The thought of being only friends depressed me though. I wanted so much more.

"Yes, ma'am. I cannot bear the thought of you risking your life like that. I only wish I had Edward's mind reading ability to be able to see what you see." Jasper replied and I felt my heart squeeze. Only friends? I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Well, what I used to do is carry a sketch book around, because my sister would be the same way sometimes. It was useful if I was drawing a place that I was unfamiliar with. I could draw what I see. I have become quite good at it actually." I suggested, still not looking over at him, but started playing with the radio.

"That would be quite useful actually." He said, glancing over at me. I turned up the volume and listened to a current hits station currently playing "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. The rest of the car ride was slightly bearable. I just couldn't believe I was only friends with him. I wanted more, so much more.

"I can pick you up for school Monday." He suggested as we pulled up to my house. I could see Cynthia watching from the living room window.

"Well, you would have to drive Cynthia and me. She isn't old enough to drive alone yet." I stated.

"I can do that." He smiled. I half smiled back at him and his smile dropped a little.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, reaching his hand out to touch my face. I frowned and pulled away.

"No, everything is fine. I can drive me and my sister to school. See you Monday." I said, sort of angrily, and got out of the car, walking quickly up to the front door, not even bothering to look back at him. I slammed the front door shut when I got inside and Cynthia walked over.

"What happened? Why you so pissy?" She asked, looking over my elbow.

"Nothing!" I snapped at her and went upstairs. I felt bad for snapping at them both, but they didn't understand. I didn't want to be only friends with Jasper. And he tried to reach out to touch me out of comfort. Most friends don't do that. Why would he?

I tried to go to sleep with my mind buzzing like crazy with thoughts about Jasper and love and friendship.

This was going to be difficult.

The following Monday came and I had to re-explain the story to Mom, Dad, Jessica and practically everyone at my table, but instead I told them that I saw the little girl and ran over, not that I saw it in a vision. Mom and Dad freaked out a little, but then they sort of accepted it and were glad the little girl and me were okay.

Jasper was waiting for me after my fifth period class and wanted to walk me to lunch. I was half excited and half mad about that. He continued to look perplexedly at me over my behavior. Good! Wonder what's wrong.

As we entered the cafeteria, he joined me in the lunch line.

"I thought you didn't eat." I asked and he did his amazing half smile at me and I had to fight not to melt inside.

"I don't. But I can carry your tray for you." He offered and I had to clamp my mouth shut to not snap at him. I wasn't a cripple, but I did realize I was holding books in my good arm.

"Thanks." I bit out. He stiffened a little at my attitude and grabbed what I pointed out I wanted. He then proceeded to pay for it too.

"Where would you like to sit?" He asked stoically.

Hmm. Sit with him and his family or with my friends?

"I want you to tell me what you want." I said, looking up at him. He sighed exasperatingly before looking down at me.

"Is something bothering you? I can feel your anger and bitterness dripping off of you. I can't figure out why." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Well you tell me! You are the one who acted all hateful, then nice, then lovingly in the mall and meadow, then hateful again, then nice. But what do you want? What do I want? I just want…" My pitch was getting higher as I spoke, and I started to notice people were looking. "Just forget about it."

I felt my eyes watering up before running out of the cafeteria, dropping my books and heading out, away from him and his whiplash emotions. If I couldn't be with him as a girlfriend, then I don't think I could be with him as just a friend. I refuse to be that best friend that is secretly in love.

I ran into the forest and fumbled for my phone. I would call mom and have her bring me back. Cynthia can do whatever she wanted, but I refused to stay here with him, with the emotions he puts me through.

I should have known that he would catch up with me though. He has super speed while I run at human speed for a shorter person.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him when he stopped in front of me. Tears were starting to spill down.

"I want to know what is bothering you so much." He said, pure worry etched onto his perfect face. I hated how he looked at me like that, like he cared so much.

"You should know! You are the one that has this amazing ability to read emotions! You should feel how I feel." I yelled as he came forward and tried to hug me. "No! I can't take this!" I tried to fight him, banging my good hand onto his rock hard chest, hurting my hand more than I could hurt him. He let me though, he let me beat on him before finally losing my strength and breaking down. I cried into his shirt, sobbing for the first time since I got here.

I let the pain of moving from my favorite state, the pain of leaving my old friends, the pain of wanting to be with him, the pain of missing my mom, and the pain of being completely in love with someone who didn't return the feeling flow out from me. It seemed like a long time before I finally calmed down enough to talk. I hiccupped and wiped at my face. I probably looked a mess, bloodshot eyes, puffy face, red whit snot and tears stains down my cheeks.

But Jasper didn't seem to mind. He actually sent a wave of calm towards me and I actually accepted it openly. I let the soothing feeling wash over me, calming me down and making me think rationally again.

He waited patiently, just holding me as I wiped my face. I looked up at him and froze. He was looking down at me with such adoration in his eyes. But why?

"Do you love me?" I asked out loud and clamped a hand over my mouth, eyes growing wide Had I actually said that! I flushed a bright red, I'm sure. I wanted to run away and hide in a hold in the ground.

"Yes." He whispered before I could try to escape. My heart skipped a few beats as I slowly looked back up at him. The shock of hearing that answer had me doubting I heard him right. Did he just say yes? Was I crazy?

I was getting ready to ask him if he was serious or if I was hearing things when he brought a hand up to my face, placing it gently on my cheek.

"Hold still." He said softly, tilting his head slightly to the side. A wave of butterflies were now in my stomach. What was happening? What was he doing?

He brought his face closing to mine, his lips closer to my own as my eyes slowly fluttered close. I felt his hard lips brush against mine, a zap of emotions coursing through me.

I wanted more.

It felt like he was going to pull away but I brought my lips back to his. I pressed mine down on his, opening my mouth a little to taste his lips with my tongue. Just as my tongue touched his lips, I felt him leave.

I opened my eyes and didn't see him in front of me anymore. I looked around and heard a noise up ahead. He had jumped into one of the trees and was a good distance away from me.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" I shouted up to him. I know I don't have to shout, he could probably hear me if I whispered.

"Wait!" He shouted back down.

So I did. My thoughts were running wild within me as I waited though. What happened? He kissed me and it was… amazing! I huge grin spread across my face as I thought about it.

I wasn't crazy! He had said he liked… no, loved me! And we shared our first kiss. I will be honest, I have only had a handful of boyfriends, none of which I had ever felt this way towards before.

While I was lost in my thoughts, he landed back in front of me. He looked on edge and my euphoria started to fade.

"Do you think this could really work?" He asked, a sort of sadistic grin on his face. I didn't know how to respond to him.

"I am faster…" He ran around me and was back in front of me before I could even blink, "I am stronger…" He ran over and ripped a smaller tree out from the ground, bigger than me, and threw it against another tree, splintering it, "I am alluring, my taste, looks, even my smell will draw you in…" He got up real close to me, backing me into a tree. My back pressed against its rough bark, my heart pounding. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, closing my eyes slowly.

"I could do anything to you." He whispered against my lips, the smell of his breath was like flying in clouds. "Don't you see, Alice. I am the world's greatest predator, top of the food chain. Nothing can stop us."

He let me go and walked a few steps away, he back to me.

"And you. You are like… my personal want, my desire." He said as he turned back around. The confusion on my face made him laugh.

"It's like a person who is addicted to drugs or cigarettes. It calls to them, sends them in a frenzy to get it. You are like my personal drug. I can't get enough of you." He explained and I only partially got what he meant.

"You mean my blood?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. Everyone has a different scent. But there are some people out there who are what we call our 'blood singers.' Your blood is like a siren to me. It calls to me, beckons me to drink it. I have to watch everything I do with you. I am not as strong as the others. When I was created, I was not always what I am now. For many years I was a regular vampire. I've… drank human blood." He looked up at me with pain filled eyes. So much regret and remorse lie in those topaz depths.

I probably should be scared. Probably should run away and never look back.

But I wasn't.

"Rosalie and Emmett where the ones who found me a little while ago. They told me of what they do instead. I didn't know something like that existed. They convinced me to come back with them, so I did. I wanted to stop what I did, wanted to get rid of the pain. Taking an animal's life seemed far less sinful than taking a human's." He seemed to be convincing himself still that he was a monster but didn't want to be.

My heart broke for him. I put a hand over my heart as I stepped towards him. He wasn't paying attention, seemed to be battling his own inner demons. I stepped close to him and leaned against his chest, wrapping my only good arm around him. He was stiff and hard.

"I love you too." I whispered into his shirt, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent.

"But, Alice…" I put a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I want to be with you. I know you will never hurt me." I said, honesty in my voice as I looked up into his eyes. He looked contemplative for a moment before smiling, actually smiling. No hurt, no pain, no regret.

"Let's get to class. I am pretty sure it has started by now." I said, tugging on his sleeve. He followed me, and now I couldn't stop smiling. I was in love and he loved me. I couldn't be happier, couldn't feel more safe.

Boy, was I in for a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay! I have just moved back to Illinois and was looking for a job and stuff. Finally got one! So I will have more time, more or less, to write :D

Chapter Eight

I was the talk of the school the next couple of days. Everyone had suspected something was going on between Jasper and me, but now it was confirmed. The 'God of Beauty' who had never taken an interest in any girl before was now with the new girl. Many girls were completely jealous, but I didn't mind because I was happy and he was happy.

Jasper's family was a completely different ordeal though. Rosalie wouldn't even look at me, Edward and Bella seemed okay with it, and Emmett seemed to enjoy the new. I haven't gotten to know any of them, nor have I talked to any of them since Bella's warning.

After my last class on Friday, Jasper was waiting for me by my truck. I smiled over at him as I approached him. He looked over at me with this look on his face that I couldn't quite decipher; it was like he was thinking of something and afraid to say it but really wanted to.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, my hands sliding into his as I stood in front of him. He stared hard at me for a few moments before he seemed to make up his mind.

"Alice, I want to invite you to meet my family." He said tightly. I smiled brightly as a knot also tightened my stomach.

"That sounds great! I would love to meet your family!" I exclaimed, a mini battle of nerves and happiness going on inside of me.

Jasper looked relieved as my nerves just grew. What if they don't like me? What if they tell me I can never see Jasper again? I must have shown worry on my face because Jasper looked worried all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Alice? Your emotions seem stressed. Is it because you will be going to a house full of vampires?" He asked looking crossed between amused and worried.

"That hadn't even crossed my mind. I am wondering if they will like me actually." I smiled up at him.

"You are going in to a house full of vampire, who drink blood, and you are worried they are not going to like you?" He asked bewildered before laughing. I melted at his laugh. "This is why I love you so much. You don't seem to worry. You seem to accept me." The last part he spoke softly, his expression turning into something along the lines of adoration and trust and relief. I locked eyes with him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I will always love you in all your entirety. You are the love of my life, and even if you pushed me away and fled the country because your secret got out and you needed to go into hiding, I would find you."

We both laughed softly at that one before sharing a kiss. It was soft and made my insides do crazy electrical things because even though he was hard as stone and cool as the dew on the grass in the early mornings; I felt his love and passion pour into the kiss. I felt one hand slide down my side, leaving goose bumps in its wake and his other hand slide threw my short hair as the kiss grew more intense. The moment my lips parted and my tongue touched his lips, he jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go so far!" I exclaimed, my breathing heavy and my face flushed. He seemed to visibly try to control himself, taking careful, controlled breaths. Finally he looked over at me and did his half smile thing.

"I am going to be the death of you." He said half-jokingly, but I could see the worry underneath it.

"Don't you mean that I am going to be the death of you?" I corrected, walking over with a grin on my face. "Let's not worry about who is going to kill who, this isn't Romeo and Juliette. Come on, let's go to my place."

And so we did. I would be meeting his parents the following night. I did not have a clue what to wear, if I should eat before hand since they didn't eat, what I should bring. I very well couldn't bring them blood, my dad would think I was nuts. Jasper and I studied for a little at my house then cooked together. He seemed fascinated by it. He said that he hadn't had a cooked meal in a long time nor had he had any reason since he was turned to use such items.

"When is your birthday?" I asked casually as I diced up some carrots to mix into the garden salad.

"Nope." He answered as he quickly and effectively diced up the tomatoes and cucumbers before I was even halfway done with the carrots. Darn those vampire speeds.

"Oh come on. How's about just the month and day, you don't have to tell me the year." I compromised. He seemed to chew on that one for a moment.

"We shall see about that, little miss." He replied and I just huffed because that's when Cynthia got home from practice.

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." Jasper whispered before kissing me lightly. He was out of the kitchen before Cynthia walked through the front door.

"Hey, is dad home?" Cynthia asked as she set her skates and bag down.

"Nope, should be here soon though. We are having lasagna and salad, hope you are hungry." I said as I set the salad on the table. She looked ravenous, which was normal. Ice-skating took a lot of energy. I remember being in ballet and practicing early hours in the morning and late hours in the night. I at one point became obsessed, but I won't think on that right now.

The next day I was so nervous I felt like I would tear my own hair out. I went through three different outfits before deciding on something casual yet semi-formal. A pair of black stiletto heels, a pink above the knee skirt with black leggings, and a white camisole under a jean jacket.

Jasper showed up at about 3:30 to pick me up and I was completely wracked with nerves. It wasn't the house of vampires; it was their reactions to me. I have never met Mr. and Mrs. Cullen before and was anxious to meet the supposed 'matchmakers.'

The drive there was quiet and I mainly focused on the trees and the way to get to his house. After driving on the main road into Forks for a little while, he took a turn onto a small road I would have never noticed before. It had a couple of curves and we eventually passed through the trees and onto his property. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It had big glass windows versus walls stretching down the house and wrapping around. The rest was made out of wood with a big balcony on the second floor. It seemed to be a three story house with the trees framing it perfectly.

My door opened and snapped me out of my gazing.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, extending his hand for me to take. Gulping, I stepped out of the care, nodding.

"Don't be so nervous. They will love you." Jasper tried to console me. It didn't help.

We went up the steps and he opened the front door for me. I was immediately hit with the delicious smells of fresh baked bread, seafood, and pasta. What an odd smell for a family of vampires who don't eat. The room we stepped into was a huge foyer with a grand piano, couches, and a beautiful set of artwork and paintings. The floors were a maple wood and very polished with a huge antique looking rug.

As he guided me further into the house, I could hear his family talking in the next room.

"Are you sure she will even like seafood?" I heard a female voice ask, wasn't quite sure who.

"She's from Florida, right? They are surrounded by an ocean." A male responded with a sort of 'duh' voice. I heard a scoff before finally entering the room.

It was a magnificent kitchen, much bigger than my father's. It had all stainless steel appliances with a granite countertop and solid oak cabinets. Emmett, Rosalie, and who I presumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen stood in various places. Emmett was cutting different veggies for what seemed to be a salad, Rosalie was holding the salad bowl, Mr. Cullen was mixing together a bowl of shrimp, crab, and mussels while Mrs. Cullen was preparing the water for the noodles.

"Hello there. You must be Alice Brandon." Mr. Cullen stepped forward, extending his hand. I gladly shook it.

"Yes, sir. And you must be Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him, he was a good foot taller than me, luckily I had on five inch heels.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme." He extended his arm as Esme stepped over. Both were just as beautiful as the rest of the family. Esme had this sort of motherly look to her with below the shoulder brown hair and an average height. Carlisle was what some women wish their doctor would look like, almost like a model in 'Doctor Weekly' or something. He had blonde hair and a perfectly chiseled face and looked to be in his late twenties.

"I hope you're hungry, Alice." Esme said as she went to pour the noodles into the water.

"Thank you, but what about all of you?" I asked, good thing I had eaten light.

"Don't mind us, we are just going to be there to talk with you. We want to get to know the one who has stolen our Jasper's heart." Esme answered and I bet if Jasper could, he would be blushing right now.

"Alright then, can I help?" I asked, stepping forward.

"No." Rosalie said roughly, stepping forward and looking menacingly beautiful. "Do you think we can't cook because we don't eat?" She asked angrily, the glass bowl in her hand cracking.

"That's not at all…" I started to defend myself, stepping back.

The bowl shattered as lettuce and broken shards fell to the floor. Rosalie easily stepped over the pieces wearing a pair of white stilettos which I would so be admiring right now if I wasn't so scared.

"Rosalie…" I heard Jasper whisper behind me.

"That will be enough." Esme said in a demanding motherly tone. "Rosalie, pick that up." She then turned to me with a smile. "Jasper, why don't you show Alice the house while we finish up dinner?"

"Yes, Esme." Jasper said while glaring at Rosalie. She steadily held his gaze as Jasper turned me toward the stairs. My nerves were fried when her gaze landed on me. I tried not to run out of the kitchen.

"I am sorry for her. She is just a little conceited and just Rosalie. She really doesn't mean you any harm." Jasper apologized for her as he led me up the stairs. I stopped for a second as a giant picture caught my attention.

"Are those graduation caps?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. Lines of graduation caps ranging from a variety of colors was in the frame.

"It's sort of our little joke." Jasper half smiled.

I laughed as he led me down a small hall and thought that perhaps this night wouldn't be so bad.

A/N: What will the dinner party be like? Find out as I start the next chapter :D


End file.
